Zoo Keeper 23
by WWTGGD
Summary: "Those aren't Alligators, there Crocodiles" I turned around to yell at whoever corrected my six year old daughter, but I was too busy trying to keep my jaw from hitting the Zoo floor. She was gorgeous. (GP!Brittany)
1. Alligators

_**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**_

Santana POV-

"Can you please tell me where were going Mommy?" Katy asked bouncing in the back seat with excitement. I smiled.

"It's a secret baby girl" I replied. I can just tell she's going to love it.

"Can you at least tell me?" Rachel asked from the back seat.

"No because you have a big mouth and you'd tell Katy" I said making Quinn glare at me from the passenger said and earning a giggle from Katy.

"Okay Katy, close your eyes" I said pulling over before we got to the entrance. She covered her eyes with her hands. "If you peek, well turn around and go home okay?"

She nodded, still covering her eyes with a big smile. We drove around the corner to see two big pillars announcing the entrance. One with a snake wrapped around it and the other with a bronze tiger peeking out from behind it. I felt myself smile at the thought of Katy's face when she finds out where I'm taking her. She's 6 years old today and she has never been before, it'll be her first time. I got the idea to come here after I saw her little face light up when she flipped through an animal book. I saw a parking spot right where the ticket booth was and I inwardly cheered. This was going to be a great day, I could tell.

"Okay Katy, open!"

She removed her hands from her eyes and in a speed faster than lightning, she unbuckled her seat belt and she flew over to me.

"The Zoo! Thank you Mami! Thank you Aunt Quinn! Thank you Aunt Rachel! " She said squeezing each of us. I thought she was going to miraculously combust with excitement.

"Are we going to sit her and talk or go inside?" Quinn asked.

"Inside! Lets go!" Katy said as we all got out of the car. Katy held my hand as we walked to the ticket booth.

"How much for three adults one child?" I asked.

"One child and three adults would be 35$" A pimple faced teenager said.

"Thirty five dollars? That's ridiculous" I snorted as I handed him the money. He could care less.

"Can I see your hands?" He asked as he stamped our hands with some kind of Lemur Rat animal.

"Enjoy the Zoo" He said as we walked to the small gate. We showed the lady our stamps and she opened the gate.

"Okay, this Zoo is laid out so if we follow the Tiger tracks, we would see all the animals" Rachel said looking at a big map. We followed the Tiger prints in the cement and it led us to Hyenas.

"What's so great about little dogs? I could get these at Pet Smart" I said to Katy as she giggled.

"These are _wild_ dogs Mami. If you get one, they might eat you!" She said. She took a picture with her camera I gave her and we continued out trip. We walked over to the Zebras.

"Great...so there's horses now?" I said jokingly.

"These are Zebras Santana" Rachel said.

"No shit" I whisper snapped to Rachel when Katy held up her little link camera to take a picture. Did she really think I didn't know that?

"Mami, did you know that every Zebras stripes are different?" Katy said holding my hand as we walked to the next habitat.

"Oh really?" I questioned.

"Yep! Just like tigers" She replied.

"Oh look!" Quinn said pointing to a deep cage. I held Katy up, securely, and we all looked in. We saw big alligators who looked like they were just waiting for somebody to fall in.

"Those alligators look angry" Katy pointed out with a worried expression.

"Those aren't Alligators, there Crocodiles"

We all turned around at the new voice. I was about to bitch out the person for correcting a six year old, but I was too busy trying to keep my jaw from hitting the dirty ass floor. Wow...she was gorgeous. Beautiful blond hair, sweet smile, and killer body that I could tell she has from the way the Zoo keeper outfit showed off her curves.

"How can you tell there Crocideels and not Alligators?" Katy asked her.

"Crocodiles" Quinn corrected with a smile.

"Well, they're my friends and they told me so." She said standing next to Katy and I with a smile. Katy giggled.

"Crocidiles can't be your friends" She said.

"Oh..well, can dogs be friends?" She asked Katy.

"Of course! Uncle Finn has a dog named Cutie and she's my friend."

We always make fun of his dogs name.

"If dogs can be friends, why can't Crocidiles?" She incredibly sexy Zoo Keeper asked.

"Because Crocodiles can't play with you" Katy said.

"What! They can't play with you? They play with me all the time!" Hottie McHottie said feigning shock.

"What game do they play?" Katy asked growing less weary of the Crocodiles.

"There favorite game is catch" She said with a smile.

"Never mind, Crocidiles can be friends" Katy said with a smile at this new information, as she took a picture of each of them.

"Do they have names?" Katy asked.

"Of course! See the dark one by the log? His names Figgy and the one with his head sticking out of the water is Snorkel."

"Cool names! My names Katy, whats yours?"

"Brittany"

I rolled my eyes at how well her name fit but I did it with a smile. I found it cute.

"I'm Quinn" Quinn said extending her hand and she shook it with Brittany.

"Nice to meet you Quinn" Brittany replied.

"I'm Rachel Berry" Rachel said, wanting a new fan.

"Berry? That's an interesting last name" Brittany replied with a smile. I took a breath in which makes my breast look more prominent. Just a little trick Blanche Devereaux taught me.

"I'm Santana" I said shaking her hand.

"Very nice to meet you" She said, her eyes trailing down to my cleavage. Hey eyes immediately snapped up and she blushed.

"She's my Mami!" Katy announced holding my hand.

"You're her mother?" She asked. I could have sworn her smile faltered.

"Yep." I said picking Katy up.

"You two look alike" Brittany said with a smile.

"Can we get something to eat?" Katy asked bashfully.

"Sure baby girl. Do you know where we can get something to eat?" I asked, trying to talk with Brittany and take care of Katy at the same time.

"There's one called Wild Boar. It's a food court. It has something for everybody. I'm going that way anyway, I could show you the way" She smiled as Katy, Quinn, Rachel, and I followed Brittany to the food court.

"Here we are." Brittany said as we smelt delicious food from the different food places.

"Thank you" Rachel said.

"Yea thank you. Santana would have gotten us lost" Quinn said with a smirk. I glared at her. Brittany laughed.

"Yea, It gets confusing at times. Is this your first time here?" Brittany asked.

"Yea" we all replied.

"It's my birthday!" Katy said explaining the reason for the visit.

"Thats so cool! Did you know you share the same birthday as Danny, the new baby monkey?"

"Aww! Can we go see him after we eat and say happy birthday?" Katy asked.

"Of course we can" I said smiling.

"He'd like that. Well, nice to meet you guys. Maybe I'll see you around?" She said to us.

"We'll be around" Quinn said with a wink. Wait..was she flirting with Brittany? Hell no.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" I said, trying to step up my game. I felt Quinn's glare.

"I actually have to feed the Bears right now but if I see you guys, I'll come say hello" She said and I have to admit I was a little disappointed.

"Okay! Bye Brittany!" Katy said as Brittany waved goodbye and walked down the sidewalk.

She was like a breath of fresh air.

"Lets go!" Katy said as she dragged Rachel into the food court. Quinn and I immediately turned to each other with a glare.

"Back off. I really want this one" Quinn said viciously.

"Bring it" I challenged as we went to find Rachel and Katy.

**_xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_**

**_I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Also,_**

**_Who should Santana's best friend be?_**

**_Who should be the father? _**

**_Follow me on TUMBLR and please Review_**


	2. Kolas and Bears

_**Fun Fact- I came up with this story while watching a little girl accidentally run into a unknown woman's butt at the Zoo (:**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Santana POV-

"Hey, Can I get one Vanilla, one chocolate fudge, and one mint all in waffle cones and a double rainbow in a waffle bowl." I said to the overly cheery woman at the igloo ice cream shack.

"Okey Dokey, thats gonna be 9.99!" She said showing of her beaming, almost blinding, smile. I think her and Rachel would get along. Seriously...where do they find these people?

"Have a fantastic day!" She called as we walked away with our ice cream. I had the strong urge to show her my middle finger just to see her face but I collected myself.

"You too!" Katy said turning around and waving. I couldn't help but feel proud of my little girl. People say I'm rude and sometimes abrasive, but she thankfully hasn't caught those genes.

"According to the map, our next stop is the bears." Rachel informed us as we finished our desserts. I felt a small smile form, remembering Brittany said she'd be there. I don't know why but for some reason, I really want to know this girl but, so does Quinn. I sighed. If you were Brittany, who would you rather have? A young,beautiful single woman, or a year older mom with a six year old kid?

"After the bears can we say happy birthday to Danny?" Katy asked as some of her Rainbow icecream dripped down her chin.

"Sure...you are the birthday girl after all." I said with a smile, licking the napkin and wiping Katys chin. After we brought out trays to the drop off, we headed out to the Bear habitat. When we got there, there was a line off to the side of the bear habitat but we couldn't see where it lead too due to the curve of the line and Bamboo sticks in the way.

"Where does the line go to?" Katy asked curiously.

"I don't know. Hey Rach, can you go see what it leads too?" I asked, knowing the curiousity would hold Katy's attention the whole time. Rachel nodded and she followed the line past the curve.

"There taking pictures with baby Koalas" Rachel said coming back.

"I wanna see a Koala!" Katy said with a huge smile. I melted inside.

"Sure...but right now the line is long so we will visit the bears while Rachel saves us a spot" I said volunteering Rachel and giving Katy a kiss on the cheek.

Rachel was going to object but one look at Katy's smile made her huff dramatically and go wait in line. Quinn, Katy and I walked over to the bears.

"Do bears eat Honey?" Katy asked taking a picture of the lazy bear.

"Some do"

We turned around at the voice and grinned when I saw who it was.

"Hey Brittany" Quinn said already flirting.

"Hey Quinn...told ya guys i'd see you around" Brittny said with a smile.

"You're really good at names" I flirted.

"Thats not all I'm really good at" She said looking me in the eyes with a small smile and twinkle in her eye.I felt my throat go dry and I felt myself throb with want.

"I'm also good at teaching animals tricks!" She said grinning. I gulped.

"Hey Tobbus!" She called. We all watched as the big bear looked over to her. She waved to the bear and to our amazement,he sat up on his butt and he waved back. The bear actually waved!

"That is so cool!" Katy said bouncing up and down in my arms.

"How did you teach him to do that?" I asked.

"I asked him nicely" She said with a smile.

"Hey guys! Were up!" We heard Rachel call from the line.

"You guys gonna take a picture with the Koalas?" Britt asked as we walked to the front of the line.

"Yea..aren't koalas really mean though?" I asked, worried about Katy's safety.

"They are wild so you never know but these guys have been really sweet so far." Brittany answered and I appreciated her honesty. We walked to the front of the long line and there were three of the cutest baby koals I've ever seen.I sat Katy down and another Zoo keeper told Katy to stand on a crate so the photographer could see her better.

"Make sure you don't touch her face and be gentle" another Zoo Keeper said with a smile as he handed Katy a baby Koala. I expected it to be really small but it was actually a tad bit smaller than a duck.

"Look over here and smile!" The photographer said as Quinn,Rachel,Britt and I all stood to the side. Katy smiled at the camera like an expert and he took a picture.

"My turn. Hey Britt can you please take the picture with me?" Quinn asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"Umm okay" Brittany said with a smile as her and Quinn walked over. The other Zookeeper handed Quinn a Koala and Brittany took one and set it on her own shirt, it was so cute watching it cling to her shirt. She stood close to Quinn and they both smiled as they took the picture. I noticed Quinn wrap her arm around Brittany's the took the picture, they walked back and apparently Britt said something funny because Quinn laughed.

"Did you like the Koala?" Katy asked.

"Yea! They were so cute!" Quinn said talking to Katy.

"Aren't you going to take a picture?"

I looked up from Katy to realize Brittany was talking to me.

"Oh no...I'm good but thank you"

She was going to say something but we were interrupted.

"Katy!"

"Daddy!" Katy said running into her fathers arms.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**1) Thank you SO much for all your suggestions, this story would not go on without you. You guys left so many great ideas that they will help for future **_

_**2) Who do you want Quinn to be with? Can't be Rachel..sorry.. how about Puck? Sam? Brittany? ;)**_

_****__**3) I decided to make Katy's father an OC and HES STILL IN THE PICTURE. Santana and Adam were drunk and slept together. Adam is Gay and Santana is Bi-Sexual? Is that good? **__**Does Santana have full custody though? Is it 50/50? Do they switch off? What do you think?**_

_**4) I orginally wanted to write out a sex scene but I decided I want this story to be light and cute (:**_

_**5) Also follow me on Tumblr For exclusive stuff and I post fanfic recomendations!**_

_**(P.S.- The fathers name is Adam and he looks exactly like Mark on the "Walking Dead" video game)**_

**_Review!_**

_**- WWTGGD Out -**_


	3. Lonely Lately

Fun Fact- I only put "23" in the title to test my theory that stories with numbers in the titles do better than those who don't (:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana POV-

"Hey sweetie! Having fun at the zoo?" Adam asked with a smile and scooping Katy up in his arms. As I smiled at the scene,I noticed two women behind him check him out shamelessly. I mean, Adam was a handsome man. He had dark hair that was always always wore a Five o'clock shadow which made his jaw defined and to top it all off, glasses that sat snugly on the bridge of his nose.

"Hey Santana." He said giving me a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, glad you could make it. Did Rebecca loosen your leash?" I teased.

"Very funny." He retorted. Rebecca was his wife. She hates me because she always thinks that I'm going to steal Adam from her so she is always very strict when he's around me and Katy. At that moment, his cell phone went off.

"Speak of the devil. Hey I'm going to take this and I'll be right back with your present." Adam said setting Katy down.

"Okay!" Katy said running to Rachel who was digging through her purse.

"Well umm it was nice meeting you guys again. I'll leave you guys to celebrate."

I jumped when Brittany spoke. I forgot she was even here. I turned to her and she looked extremely awkward.

"Britty can't you stay for cake and presents?" Katy asked running over and grabbing her hand.

"Well I don't want to ruin-" Brittany started to say before Katy cut her off.

"Britty, as the birthday girl, I'm inviting you." She said in an authoritative tone. Brittany glanced up at me.

"You're invited now." I said smiling.

"Then I'd love to see all your presents." Brittany said looking down at Katy with a warm smile.

"Don't forget the Cake!" Adam called and we all looked over to see Adam with a pink cake with frosting flowers on it. With that, Adam, Katy, Quinn, Rachel ,Brittany and I all made our way to the picnic area, with Brittany's guidance of course. Adam set up the barbecue and put some hot dogs on as Rachel and Quinn set the table. I thought of the presents and realized that they were all still in the car and I needed to get them.

"Brittany can you come to the car with me and get the presents?" I asked nervously.

"Sure." Brittany said as we walked side by side to the car. I glanced at her and I noticed she had a necklace on but the main part was hidden by her shirt. I didn't want to ask so we kept walking in silence.

"How old is Katy turning?" She asked as we neared the car.

"Six." I replied.

"Six? Wow. You look so young."

"Thanks but I had her senior year in Highschool." I told her.

"Oh,well she seems like a great little girl. You did a good job."

"Thanks." I replied blushing.

"So what did you get her?" Brittany asked as I popped the trunk open.

"Well, I got her a big lego set and just some little things shed been asking for."

"I loved legos as a kid but my dad could never afford them." Brittany said and I looked up at her but she started taking some of the boxes and bags and I did the same. I was curious about what she said but I let it go.

"If we go through this door it will be a lot quicker." Brittany said taking a right as I followed. We walked up to two metal double doors that said "Authorized Personnel only" and "CAUTION" and under it was a sign that said "DANGER"

"Theres not going to be a hungry bear behind this door right?" I said half joking half serious.

"Of course not." she said and I relaxed.

"This is where we keep the hungry Lions." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Brittany!"

She smiled and opened the door with a key she had. I was relieved to see there wasn't any hungry lions but a shack with other workers around it. She stepped back and held the door open for me and I walked in. I was worried we were going to get into trouble but the other workers didn't seem to care.

"Follow me." Brittany said as we walked to the other side to another door. I noticed it had the same signs. She opened the door and I was surprised to see we were at the picnic area.

"Mami!" Katy said running over and hugging me.

Brittany POV-

God why does Santana have to be so beautiful and Katy so cute? They look like a family straight out of a magazine.

"Can I open them?" Katy asked excitedly.

"How about we have hotdogs and cake first?" Adam said taking the bags from Santana's hands. She looks like she has really soft hands. I wonder what they would feel like wrapped around my- stop Brittany! She's married with a daughter. You can't think like that!

"You can set the bags over here." Adam said to me as we sat the bags by the bench.

"No peeking Katy." Santana warned. Then it hit me that I should go to the gift shop and get Katy something.

"Hey San I'm going to get Katy something at the gift shop." I said as Katy munched on a hotdog.

"Okay but you really don't have to do that." Santana said. "At least take my mon-

"Oh no it's okay. I'll be right back." I said as I winked at her then made my way to the Gift shop. I looked around and I had no idea what animals she liked.

"Her favorite animal is a Penguin." I heard a voice behind me say. I looked around and saw Quinn standing there.

"Oh thanks." I said picking out a stuffed penguin with a scarf.

"So Brittany." She said stepping closer to me and resting her hand on my arm with a flirty smile. "I was just wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me this Saturday night." She said and I immediately thought of Santana. I was sure she sort of liked me back but that was before I realized she had a husband and child. My bed does get cold at night and I have been feeling very lonely lately.

"I'd love too." I said flirting back as we walked side by side to the cash register.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please don't give up on this story. I hate Brittany and Santana with anyone but each other so have faith in me. If you have any question, feel free to PM me.

MOST IMPORTANTLY in case you haven't noticed, this is Britttany GP! sorry if that's not your thing ):

- Over and out Lovelies (:

(Remember to follow me on TUMBLR at .com)


End file.
